In-flight refueling of manned aircraft using the probe-and-drogue fuel transfer system is currently in use by military organizations around the world. In these conventional systems, a conical paradrogue assembly is trailed on the end of a length of hose from the tanker aircraft and a probe is mounted on the receiver aircraft. The receiver aircraft, under control by its pilot, approaches from the tanker's rear and flies the probe into the conical paradrogue where automatic coupling and refueling take place. The simplicity of this system is readily apparent since no operator is required on the tanker and there are no automated systems required to effect rendezvous nor to guide the probe into the very small target presented by the paradrogue. Difficulties in applying this method to an unmanned aircraft receiver are also readily apparent since complex and costly automated systems would be required to perform the intricate and complicated functions otherwise performed by the pilot. For these reasons, in-flight refueling of unmanned aircraft is currently not practical, and has not been operationally implemented.
This invention eliminates the problems delineated above by providing the means whereby the pilot of the manned tanker performs the rendezvous and probe-drogue connection process thus eliminating the need for complex automated systems that would otherwise be required if the unmanned aircraft were required to perform this function. The advantage of the application of this invention would be a practical inflight-refuelable unmanned aircraft having significantly less cost, size, and complexity than currently envisioned long-endurance unmanned vehicles using conventional probe-drogue refueling systems.